book 1 alpha's mate
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: Draco Malfoy a half vampire has ran away from home after being badly abused by his uncle in las vegas where is a CSI agaent, he ends up visiting his friend jasper hale and also jacob black. draco meets jacob's friend sam uley and falls for him, warning: anorexia/abuse/rape/foul language/sub/Draco...YAOI..malexmale occ/draco and new moon/half blood prince please review
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

I woke up in extreme pain and notice I'm bleeding. I know I have to leave this place, otherwise next time he could kill me. I grabbed my phone and texted my good friend Jasper who lives in Forks, Washington, "_Can I come and stay with you?"_

I stare at my phone anxiously waiting for an answer willing a response, and after a few moments he texts me back, "_Yes, of course you can."_

Finally, now I can get out of this house, out of this nightmare. I cast an undetectable extension charm on my bag so that all of my personal belongings can be safely carried with no problems. My dragon, Starfire, quickly goes into her cage and I place it gently in the bag so she doesn't get jostled. Just before I turn to head out the front door, I give my room one last glance goodbye.

Unfortunately for me on my way out, my Uncle Druza sees me and isn't happy. "Boy!" He yells loudly. "Where do you think you are going?" His face is bright red and angry. He is always furious and I know I need to get out the door before he snaps and hits me again.

I swiftly come up with a quick lie, one I know he'll easily believe, "To work, sir." He knows how seriously I take my position working for the LVPD in the CSI department. I had so much motivation to work hard and succeed: my mother's friend and my godfather, Warrick Brown was killed a few months back, and my mother was murdered when I was little. Her case went cold and they were never able to get a lead in order to solve it. I promised myself I would do whatever it took to become a CSI agent.

I hastily run out of the house and run to my motorcycle. The engine roars to life and I speed off down the road, away from this house forever. Forks, Washington, here I come.

20 hours and 30 minutes later I pull up to the Cullen's house. Jasper has been living with the Cullen clan for many years now. Carlisle, the leader of their coven, has been very generous in letting my friend stay with him and I can only hope that he will extend the same generosity towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I parked my motorcycle and ran to Jasper throwing my arms around him in a tight embrace. Laughing he encircled his arms around me and gave me a quick, comforting squeeze. It was good to see him again.

"Jasper," I greet him, pulling back to get a good look at him.

"Draco," he smirks and gives my arm a tug pulling me into the huge white house. Once inside there was a small gathering of other people waiting for us in the foyer, "Draco, this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." Walking up to the remaining girl, he put his arm around her shoulders and beamed, "And this is my mate Alice. Everyone, this is Draco." Glancing at Carlisle and Esme, he posed the question, "Do you mind if you he stays here?" I could tell Jasper was nervous after the introduction. He knows my past and what I have been through and I know he is hoping his family will welcome me with open arms.

Carlisle smiles gently at me and nods, "We don't mind at all, Draco. Are you a vampire?" He is looking at me curiously and I know he has questions.

"I'm a half-vampire," I replied and paused for a moment wondering what they will think of my other bit of news. Throwing caution to the wind and hoping they will be accepting, I tell them, "I'm also a wizard. I can also read and communicate through a person's mind also." I glanced nervously around the room and was glad to see that they are all still smiling at me without any judgment in their eyes.

The copper headed vampire named Edward spoke up at that point grinning from ear to ear, "I am a mind reader as well, Draco."

"Yeah, I thought so," I said quietly as I dropped my head nervously.

Sensing my nervousness, Jasper walked up to me and got my attention, "Shall I show you to your room now?" As an empath he could always tell what I was feeling.

Nodding, I gave Carlisle and Esme my thanks and followed him up the stairs. The room he led me to is huge, so much bigger than my room back home. Taking everything in, I whispered in awe, "Thank you."

Jasper gave me a warm smile knowing that I truly was grateful for all of his help, "You're welcome. Look, I'll be downstairs if you need me for anything. So if that is all, I'll leave you to unpack." Turning, he walked out of the room and I could hear his light footsteps walking down the stairs.

I started to unpack and let Starfire out of her cage. I didn't bring much stuff with me so it didn't take me long. As soon as I am done, I survey the room and the woods outside of the window. I know this is where I will be staying for a while, or at least I hope it is. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, I pulled out my cell phone to and sent a text my buddy Jacob. He is only about a half an hour away on the LaPush Indian reservation. I was excited to see him as well since I was in Forks, _"__Hey Jake_" The text sent; I just waited for his response.

_"Hey Draco, what's up?"_ His response makes me smile.

I had missed my friend, and was just as close to him as I was Jasper, _"I'm in Forks, do you want to hang out?_

_"Hell yah! Meet me at La Push beach. Do you remember the way?"_

_"Yah, I do. See you in a few." __I was excited. I was going to be able to see my old friend and I couldn't wait for the reunion. _

Starfire gave me a little nudge to get my attention and when I set my gaze on her, I can hear her voice in my head, "I am coming with you, little one."

Sighing, I knew there was no way out of this because she was always very protective of me, "Okay, you can come, but change your form. You need to be a cat or something else, just not a dragon. I don't want to freak people out."

She sends me a reassuring nod and in a quick movement she has transformed into a beautiful cat. Jumping up on my shoulder, she curled around my neck making herself at home. With her purring contentedly in my ear, I walk out of my room to find Jasper. After spending a few minutes with him and finding out that they were having a birthday party for Edward's girlfriend, I didn't feel so bad leaving when I had just arrived. I have everyone a quick good bye and told them all that I would be back later. It wasn't long before I was out the door and on my way to meet up with Jake. I couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hopped onto my motorcycle and drove down to the beach at La Push. Starfire was still wrapped tightly around my neck, nuzzling close. I jogged down the beach to where I know I will find Jacob. When I arrive, he is surrounded by a group of people; they are all really big and joking with each other.

"Hey Jake!" I greet him as I bring him in for a tight hug.

"Hey Dragon," he smirks using the nickname he always calls me. Pulling out of the embrace, he gestures to the rest of the people that are in the group, "Draco this is Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, Seth, Leah, Sam and Sam's sister, Crystal." As he stated each name he pointed to the person it match up with; and then pointing to me, he grins, "Everyone, this is my good friend Draco."

They all greet me with a smile and give me a short nod of their heads in acknowledgment. Without even knowing me, they accepted me because of my kinship with Jacob. Inhaling deeply, I feel myself relax, but I also notice something… the guy named Sam smells like a dog or a wolf, actually they all do. With Starfire still curled around my neck, I can feel her go on alert as she lets out a small hiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam look at me strangely, studying me before his expression changes to appear as if he's a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

Appearing to be a bit nervous, Sam takes a slight step forward and addresses me, "So Draco, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," I replied. I try to not look anxious under his gaze but it's very tough, "How about you?"

"I'm twenty four," he stated with a nod before he continued his little question session. I should feel like I am being interrogated, but I don't, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I just moved here today from Las Vegas. I'm staying with my friend Jasper back in Forks."

Paul, Jared and Sam all shared a look. Sam gives them a tight nod and they engage the others in a new conversation leaving he and I to ourselves. He walks towards me until we're face to face with less than a foot separating us. Furrowing his brow, he scowls, "Do you mean you're staying with the Cullen's?"

It registered to me that there was something odd about the question and his voice sounded worried. What was going on? Carefully I answered him, "Yes, so?"

Shaking his head, a smile once again alights his face, "It's nothing." I can tell that he is blowing me off and I will let it go for now, but I am on guard around him now. Jasper is a good friend and I can tell that Sam does not like the Cullen family. Dropping that subject and picking another one, the questions continued, "Tell me more about yourself. Who's your favorite music artist?"

It's a big jump in topics, but I'm somewhat relieved that I don't have to argue and defend my friend right now, "Eminem, you?"

"T.I.," he answers looking behind him at his group of friends briefly before turning his eyes back to me, "Will you take a walk with me down the beach?"

"Yeah, sure," I respond with a smile and proceeded to follow him down the beach. I tap into his mind briefly and am shocked to discover that his thoughts center around me and even though he has just met me he has feelings for me already… and they are overpowering. His feelings are so strong and sure, and I must admit that I could see myself liking him too.

Hopping off of my shoulders, Starfire follows us leaving tiny paw prints in the sand as I try to keep up the light conversation, "So do you work?"

Sam nods before responding, "Yeah, I work with cars a lot. It's sort of a small side job. How about you?"

"I just started working as a CSI intern. I'm still in college obviously but they had a program for kids like me and I immediately joined."

"CSI?"

"Crime Scene Investigation," I reply. Sam stares at me with such intensity and I am overcome with an urge to lunge up and kiss him… so I do. Luckily he kisses me back, but as I feel him respond to the kiss, I realize what I just did, "Oh my god, I am so sorry." I am trying to pull away and leave embarrassed by my own forwardness. That isn't normally me and I don't know why I did that.

Before I can walk away though, Sam grabs my arm and at me softly, "Draco, it's okay. I didn't mind."

"You didn't?"

Leaning forward to where our lips were almost touching again, he whispered, "I kissed you back didn't I?" Before I knew what was happening, our lips were pressing together again in our second kiss of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leaning forward to where our lips were almost touching again, Sam whispered, "I kissed you back didn't I?" Before I knew what was happening, our lips were pressing together again in our second kiss of the night. When he pulled back, he gave me a comforting smile and moved his down my arm to grasp mine gently. He can tell that I relaxed a little bit and look more at ease, and sighed because he wasn't having to chase after me.

I suddenly got a whiff of dog and wondered why I seemed to be surrounded by the odor. "What's that smell? It smells like dog, or wolf." I stopped and breathed in deeply again, "Are you a werewolf? I've met some before…" I trail off waiting for his response, anxious that he might not like me knowing such a big secret when I just met him.

Examining me with a suspicious look upon his face, he finally answered me, "Yes, I am, but now the question is what are you? Humans can't smell a difference between us and them."

I close my eyes for a moment and sigh wondering if my news is going to turn him away and make him run from me. Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies and this could mean my execution. Will he hate me? Will he let me live? "I am half vampire," I mutter softly, looking into his eyes apprehensively. He looks mad for a moment and I whimper terrified of what will happen to me next. This isn't how I wanted this or my night to go.

Sensing my discomfort, Sam heaved a sigh and smiled to try to reassures me, "Hey Draco, it's fine. It's just a bit of a shock, you know?"

I nod and give him a bright smile. I knew that was his way of telling me that he could accept me and what I am. Staring into his eyes, I felt myself moving towards him again, but we were pulled out of our moment when my work phone picked that moment to ring and alert me that I had a new text message from Nick Stokes.

_"Grissom is leaving. Still want the job as a permanent CSI assistant? (:"_My face breaks out into an even bigger smile than before and I chuckle happily.

_"Yes, please! Why did you pick me? :)" __I sent a quick reply not wanting to miss out on this opportunity._

_"Because you want this position more than anyone else I know." _

I'm ecstatic. This is what I've wanted for so long and now my dreams are finally becoming a reality. Everything was finally falling into place. "_Y__es, thank you so much!"_

Sam looks at me with furrowed brows. "What's up?"

I let out an uncharacteristically long giggle, surprising myself. Sam just chuckles and smiles back at me waiting for my answer, "I got the job as a permanent CSI assistant!"

Sam grabs my hand and gives me a congratulatory shake, "Good for you, Dragon." I smile at the nickname he's picked up from Jacob.

We walk back to the rest of the group and Starfire resumes her place around my neck giving me a soft nuzzle. I'm thankful to her for giving me and Sam some privacy.

When Jake sees Sam and me returning, he runs up to me with a smile on his face. I grabbed one of his shoulders and gave it a small squeeze, "It's getting late Jake. I gotta get back. Text me later?"

Jacob smirks and pulls me in for a hug patting me on the back. I swear every time he did that it knocked the breath out of me, "No problem, Dragon. And yeah, I'll text you later."

I said my goodbyes to the rest of the group and returned to my motorcycle. Just as I was slipping my helmet on, Sam runs up to me and slips a piece of paper into my hand with a sly smile and a wink. He turned away and ran back to the group before I can look at it though. Opening the folded paper and glancing down at the scrawl, I could see a hastily written phone number with the words 'Call Me' beside it. I felt like I was on cloud nine. That blissful feeling encompassed my entire being.

When I got back to the Cullen's house, I walked in and realized that there was a brown haired girl in the living room that I didn't recognize. Edward quickly introduced us, "Hi Draco, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella this is a good friend of Jasper's, Draco."

"It's nice to meet you," I smile at her and she gives me a half-smile in return. After a couple of minutes of pleasantries, I headed up to my room to settle in for the night, but an open door to the room before mine catches my eye and I became curious. The door is wide open and when I look inside, the walls are lined with bookshelves. Being inquisitive, I walked into the room to explore it a little. It was then that I looked in the corner to see a desk covered in papers… which means I am probably trespassing in Carlisle's personal space and office. "Oh no," I project my thoughts to Starfire as I gulp uneasily. She tried to calm me down by giving my neck a reassuring rub, but it isn't working.

Edward's thoughts ring through my head, "It's okay Draco, he's not going to get mad. Don't worry."

"Hello Draco, can I help you with something?" Carlisle says from behind me causing me to jump slightly. I don't know why but he makes me so anxious.

"S-Sorry, sir. I was just admiring your library and looking at all the books," I hated that the uneasiness I was feeling could be heard in my voice.

Carlisle nodded and gave me a comforting smile, "It's okay son. You are free to look any time you want, but it is late and you probably should head to bed now. You need to rest and I know you have had a long day."

He pats me on the shoulder and I bobbed my head before quietly returning to my room and flopping down on my bed. Carlisle was right; I had experienced a long day and I was exhausted. Starfire resumed her shape as a dragon and I smiled at her. I preferred her as a dragon, but I couldn't let everyone know about her. She curled up around my legs and we both fell asleep, excited for the day tomorrow would bring


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The incessant ringing of my phone woke me up, and as I groaned and tossed my pillow over my head with the hope it would stop and be silent once again, my prayers were not answered and it continued to annoy me. As I poked my head out from underneath the pillow and looked at the caller ID, I groaned yet again. The silver eyes of mine reflected back onto the screen and I cringed knowing I looked like hell. There were bags were under my eyes from the lack of sleep in recent months from work and my uncle, the white blonde of my hair nearly matched the pillow case, and my bloodshot eyes were almost squinting as I read the stats on my phone in everyone's sudden rush to try and contact me.

**124 missed calls, 24 voicemails****  
****15 text messages**

Upon further inspection, I discovered all of them were from my uncle. I had half a mind to delete them before I read them, but out of curiosity I scrolled through the messages anyway which was definitely against my better judgment. I could be doing anything and it would be more productive in my life, but instead I chose read the messages my hate-filled uncle sent.

"Where are you?" were some of the most common text messages, though the variants of language, offensive or not, were used. Others read "get back here before I..." the ending ranged from threats of abuse to warnings of finding me. I scrolled past those without very much interest. "If you're not back by morning, you'll be sorry!" was the last one I read. The last one he sent. They weren't particularly too nasty, considering he has said worse things to me in person, but they were hurtful all the same.

I tossed my phone back onto my nightstand and stared at the ceiling as I rolled over onto my back. The lights of the room were off and the sunlight barely seeped through the curtains. I could hear the Cullen's going about their daily lives with my advanced hearing, due to my half-vampire background.

The sounds of Esme accidentally clanging a pots and pans together as she made me breakfast made their way up to me. She was a sweet woman, someone I hadn't expected to grow so fond of at all. Like how I remembered my own mother, I loved Esme just the same. There were always similarities between women I was close to and my mother; none could quite compare, to the similarities between my own mother and Esme.

I rose from my bed, kicking back the covers as they tangled around my feet, and found my disguarded pair of slacks. As I pulled them on, a hand of mine played with my hair, smoothing it down. I hated it when the ends stuck up. I always liked looking as professional and put together as I possibly could most of the time; I was after all first and foremost a wizard. My button up shirt was a white shade that complimented my pale skin and near white hair so that I didn't look pale at all. At least I looked as though I had a certain flush to me.

Glancing at my phone again I mused, Muggle communication devices had always confused me. Perhaps it was because I hadn't grown up in the Muggle world, whatever the case it was just more difficult for me. Know-it-all Granger would no doubt have all this down, but I had eventually learned how to use it. How could I not? After Lucius had cast me away from the only home I ever knew, no sane witch or wizard would have taken me in and given me shelter… not even my best mates at the time. I had too much pride to go to the Order for help and instead moved to Las Vegas - Sin City. I thought it would fit perfectly. After all, we all sinned in war.

That had been years ago and I had gone to live with my squib uncle who hated me for my magic. With the war in full swing, and let's face facts it still was, I had nowhere else to go. The fortune had been left behind when I was disowned, all money previously in my name was no longer mine. It wasn't even under the Malfoy name any longer; my so called father had to choose a new heir. Word had it Blaise Zabini had taken my place as Malfoy heir, though not a drop of the pure, silver blood was in the dark skinned Slytherin. My father the hypocrite.

I hadn't contacted my mates, either. There was no need. They were off fighting the war for the Dark Lord. I was off fighting Muggle bad guys that threatened Muggle citizens. Muggle, Muggle, Muggle.

My fingers darted across the keyboard texting my boss, Catherine Willows. It had been days since I had last heard from her, so I should at least check in. "_On vacation. Need any help from afar?" __I would save the real story when I figured out what I was going to do. I had some choices to make._

I almost thought my text went ignored as I tied a loose tie around my neck and grimaced at the sight in the mirror. I looked like I was a Frankie First-year in my uniform. I quickly pulled off the tie with that thought and tossed it onto the bed, grabbing my phone just as it buzzed… perhaps Divination had paid off. I checked her reply, _"If you have a laptop, you will be my personal savior."_

That comment alone made me chuckle and I sent back an equally sweet response and then opened my bedroom door, lightly jogging down the stairs to the kitchen. Esme smiled warmly at me, placing a plate down on the kitchen counter, "Good morning, Draco. I hope you slept well."

"Amazing, thank you," I replied, picking up the warm plate carefully. Sausage and eggs are what I recognize first, and then the few pieces of bacon. It was almost like the Hogwarts feasts with the multitude of choices - though not as extravagant. Muggle life had sobered me from the pureblood mania and I had learned real quick that I couldn't be so picky; so now I don't mind as much, "I would ask how you slept, but, well..."

Esme laughed, patting me lightly on the shoulder. "The family and I are going on a hunting trip," she stated smiling as she moved from the room and gave me a pointed look, but I could see the amusement in her eyes, "No parties."

I laughed richly, finding her down to earth attitude comforting, "No promises."

They left before I finished my meal, so I washed the plate the Muggle way and then drifted back up the stairs to find the piece of paper Sam had given me last night. Inputting the number and saving it as a contact, I contemplated whether I should text him or not and decided I might as well. If he was busy, he didn't have to read it, _Hey, Sam. It's Draco. I hope you aren't busy!_

_Dragon! Where are you? __Sam's response was almost immediate._

_The Cullen's house_, I replied nervously, pausing slightly as I wondered if I should add more, _Where are you?_

_The reservation, _Sam's text answered. Another text came soon after before I even had a chance to reply, _Do you want to hang out?_

My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading on my face. _I'd love to. Anything in mind?_

_My address is on the paper I gave you last night,_ Sam replied. _Just come over._

_I supposed I could do that._ After finding out we were going to watch some movies, which I hadn't really seen before, because 1. Muggles and their culture was still utterly confusing, despite being integrated for a few years, and 2. I wasn't a big movie fan, but I wasn't going to tell Sam that.

As I grabbed my motorcycle keys, thankful that it was the one Muggle contraption I knew how to work properly, I got another text message. _Some friends are coming over. Is that ok?_

Friends? Uncertain I replied, _Sure. Who?_

_Paul, Jared, and my sister Crystal. Jake has patrols so he can't come._

I frowned at the text, but didn't let it bother me too much. Patrols kept the reservation safe. Of course simple wards could do that too, but they didn't know much about magic. Perhaps they didn't know it at all. _Awesome! I'm on my way, then._

The helmet to my motorcycle slid onto my head easily and I wondered how long it would take for the helmet hair to go away, but chuckling and pushing those thoughts away, I slid a leg over the sleek Ducatti. Looking up, I saw Starfire in my bedroom window staring down at me with mournful eyes and I shook my head deciding to pay her no mind. She got plenty of attention, and she certainly wasn't socially deprived.

The drive to the reservation was short and there was a bit of a chill in the wind that reminded me of Dementors, but as I pulled onto the reservation and followed the directions to Sam's house, the coldness seemed to be replaced with a large pool of butterflies. I was anxious to see him again. As I pulled up to the house, the tan Indian opened up the door, his large frame leaning in the doorway as he greeted me, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," I replied, sliding the helmet off my head and shaking out my hair so that the helmet head would go away. I believe it did thankfully, and I slid my keys into my pocket.

"Find the place okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, no problems," I answered giving him a bright smile.

"We ordered some pizza. That okay?"

I ignored the clenching of my stomach. Pizza? No. "Of course, Sammy," I smirked shooting him the signature Malfoy smirk. The man before me raised an eyebrow and suddenly I felt my stomach falling, "I can call you Sammy, right? If not-"

"Go right ahead," Sam shrugged. He stepped out of the doorway, gesturing me inside. "Not much, but this is my humble abode." He laughed heartily at this and shut the door behind me. As we entered the living room, I noticed a group of guys and a single girl are sitting on the floor already digging into a bowl of popcorn.

The girl popped up as she saw me and offered a hand. "Crystal Uley," she smiled brightly flicking her long black hair out of her eyes, "Jared's girlfriend, Sam's sister. It's great to meet you."

"Dragon-" I shook my head and corrected myself as Sam laughed and moved to join his friends, fighting through the multiple bodies on the floor just to get to the couch, "Draco Malfoy."

"Interesting name," she stated.

I wanted to say that my parents were interesting people, but the words didn't come out. "Thanks," I said instead. She let go of my hand and returned back to the floor next to another Indian guy that looked as though he loved her very much - must be Jared. The other, who I assumed to be Paul, was wrestling with Jared and they were throwing popcorn at each other, as if they would hurt each other; however, with muscles as big as theirs, I knew they couldn't have. Once the mini battle was over, I was seated in a nice and comfortable cushion on the couch beside Sam, though we were separated by another cushion.

As a movie began - I missed the title of it - Crystal turned back and glanced at me, making me feel like interrogation was about to start. "So, girlfriend?" she inquired.

"Uh, no," I said slowly unsure of where this was going.

"Are you not into girls?"

I was a bit surprised at her bluntness, "Uh, no."

"Hmmm," she hummed glancing at Sam a quick moment before looking away. "Can you feel the love tonight?" She sang under her breath with a secretive grin. Sam kicked her sharply, though not hard enough to cause pain, and she giggled out loud. I wondered if that was a Muggle reference I was supposed to get… some song or something.

"Ignore her," Sam stated, "She's a wild one."

Crystal rolled her eyes and I could see the amusement written all over her face. As the movie started though, there was a hushed silence and then the curtains were drawn together and no light escaped into the room, submerging us all in darkness. Jasper sent me a quick text telling me that they were having a birthday party for Edward's human girlfriend, Bella, but I told him I couldn't make it; after all I had more of a knowledge of the people here than be awkward at some girl's birthday party that I barely knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I quietly close the door to the Cullen's home, knowing it was late, but unable to reach any of the Cullen's to tell them not to wait up. The lights were on, making me wince guiltily as I entered the living room. Esme was kneeling on the ground, her usually free-falling hair pinned up in a tight bun and the dark dress she had been wearing when I left earlier was replaced with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, as though she had some sort of accident.

She glanced up, her golden eyes meeting my gray, and gave a soft smile. "Hello, Draco."

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized. "I've just been down to the reservation-"

"It's alright, dear," Esme responded.

I gestured to the dirt she was sleeping up on the ground. Emmett must have gotten in a brawl with Jasper yet again. The table was missing and a few cracked picture frames were stacked against the wall. "Do you want some help?"

"No, no," Esme insisted, standing and putting the tray full of dirt into the trash bag a few paces away. "Draco, I believe Jasper was looking for you."

"Do you know where I can find him?" I asked, setting my keys on the coffee table. The motherly woman brushed off her hands before picking up the picture frames.

"I'd try the yard," Esme answered brightly. I nodded in thanks and made my way out back, my vision somewhat better than a humans, but still horrid. The darting of bugs in the air distracted me, but I made it to the treeline before I spotted Jasper, angrily sitting on a tree stump, the fallen tree feet behind him.

"You okay?" It was a lame thing to say. Of course he wasn't. Jasper seemed to deflate at the words though, and let out a long sigh.

"Draco... I almost killed Bella tonight."

Bella... "Edward's girlfriend, right? Human?"

Jasper nodded, closing his eyes painfully as he clenched his fist. "We're leaving."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay...?" I wasn't getting something.

"We have to leave. You know just as well as I that this could have killed her. And we've been here as a family for... yeras. It's dangerous for us-"

My smile of understanding quickly shut off as I stared at him. The glare slowly made its way on my face. I couldn't help it. Why I was angry, I didn't know. I had no right to get angry at him. He couldn't control his blood lust. I couldn't understand the struggle. "So, what? That's it then? I head down to Vegas and you and your family move on?"

Jasper sighed, "You know I never meant to hurt Bella-"

"I never said you did," I defended.

"You're more than welcome to stay in the house," Jasper insisted. Me? Stay in the huge house all by myself? I let out a huff of air and pulled my phone from my pocket.

"I'm taking your house from you, Jasper," I stated sharply.

"It's not stealing the house if we give it to you."

I ran my fingers through the keyboard, staring at the screen, before I started to type. _Hey_.

Waiting for a reply took up no time, and relieved no anger that was coursing through me. _Hey! So you made it back to your place okay?_

I winced guiltily, forgetting I had promised to text him when I returned, because there were deer and such in the woods. _Yeah. Do you know any good apartments to rent?_

Truth of the matter was, I wasn't keeping the Cullen's house. They could gift it to me all I want, but I refused.

_Why? Cullen's screw up or something?_

_Or something. They gotta move away. So, do you?_

There was a few moments of reply time and I glanced at Jasper, seeing him standing there before me with something akin to confusion. I could go no where else. I couldn't go to Vegas. My Uncle was down there and there would be hell to pay if I ever returned. The power of the strength outmatched the power of the wit.

_Well, I do have a spare room. Rent free, warm food, free cable._ Sam's blatant request made me raise an eyebrow, in surprise.

_Are you sure? I can pay._

My request was denied, and he insisted I'd be more than welcome to try, but he wasn't going to accept it.

Jasper sighed, distracting me from the text, my anger completely gone now. "So this is goodbye, then."

I offered a hand, but he pulled me into a tight hug. Manly hug, of course. "Goodbye, Jasper."

And as he disappeared into the woods, I knew we wouldn't meet unless he wished so.


End file.
